


《后会无期》

by 126329



Category: Football RPF
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/126329/pseuds/126329
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>不是朋友，不是敌人。<br/>架空设定。</p>
            </blockquote>





	《后会无期》

**Author's Note:**

> 一篇悬疑的文章，想要努力刻画出两个人如同现实中的关系。

一场晨雨过后，空气中的水汽被高热的太阳烘烤的全部消耗殆尽，Messi趁着翻书的空档抬起头望着木窗外的人来人往，步行匆匆。放手一搏吧，他这样想着将思绪收拢进仅剩不多的书中，他确信自己没有读到这里，随即向前翻阅着寻找在游神前所读到的地方。

这个失误让他剧透了自己结局，对于悬疑小说来说简直让人无法忍受。

Messi又在柠檬茶中丢进了二分之一块方糖，甜腻腻的糖分遮盖住了柠檬本身的酸气。小巷中咖啡厅的门被推开，进来的男人穿着深蓝色的毫无亮点的卫衣径直走向他，这个人咳嗽了几声抱歉的挥挥手示意着自己感冒了。Messi深呼吸，然后从书中抽出一张折叠了不知道多少次而变得槺糟老旧的纸张递过去。

“我早就写好了这个，是时候交给你了。”Messi小声的说道，他的语调似乎永远不会像其他人那样硬气，而是一种颇缓的温和。

男人点点头开始阅读上面变得模糊的字迹。

01

“我有私人医生而且我确定他很愿意延后其他预约来看我！”穿着黑色高档皮衣的高个子男人不满的对着扯着他手臂向前走的人大声说着，这引起了行走在高档小区中的不少人注目。

“Crist，相信我，我认识的医生是最好的，整个西班牙都不会有这么棒的神经科医生了！”他回过头严肃的回答着，最后叹了口气继续说道：“而且我们不会让你回马德里治疗的，你从快有一层楼的地方摔下来。Florentino知道一定会很不开心，他不太看好我，你知道的。”

“Di María——”

“就算你有直升机也不行，Cristiano Ronaldo。”被称作Di María的瘦高男人打断他的话，继而压低了声音。“他能帮我接触目标，他的同事为黑帮贩卖镇定剂，而他的女儿刚好是你狂热的粉丝，脑残的那种。”

Ronaldo被哽住了，最后只能做了一个不满的表情。

“你欠我一个人情。”

“是你欠了我的。” Di María没有回头直接走向一栋房子，门铃有些刺耳的响着，而那块灰色的显示屏仍没有动静。

“你真是轻车熟路。”Ronaldo在等待了一会后忍不住开口调侃着，但这好像并没有化解尴尬的气氛。初秋并没有过于的寒冷，太阳直射在地面上的高温让他已经汗流浃背，那些汗液穿过额角上贴着的纱布一路滑进V领的白色T恤中，打湿的布料勾勒出足够引人注目的腹肌线条。因为走神的失误而从跳板上摔下来撞到脑袋可不是什么值得骄傲的事情，而与炎热随之而来的是可怕的眩晕感。

“这对我个大任务，Crist，我费了不少力气才能做到这个地步。而且天才总是难以理解而且难以接近的。”话音刚落，屏幕里出现了一个留着长发的男人，不过并不清晰。Angel向屏幕里挥了挥手，那个人同样挥了挥手笑着打开了大门。Ronaldo勉强留意到这个人戴着一条条纹手环。

“我没觉得自己有多难接近，好像你这个警察找上我这个一线演员也没多困难？而且他还打算让我为他赴汤蹈火。”Ronaldo扯回神游的思绪反击道，他一边说着一边扭过头看向四周。小院似乎是很标准的配置，一个明显当做摆设没有使用痕迹的游泳池，草地上烤肉架的压痕，最后他看向大门。

M10。

“旁边的房子还是空闲的？这儿环境倒是不错。”Ronaldo自顾自的说着。“我该打个电话考虑买下那栋房子，度假或者出租。”

Di María还没有来得及回答他，大门便已经打开了，那个男子个子不高穿着一件同样白色的T恤，一条深色的居家裤，看起来一点都不像一位一流的医生，更像一名退休赋闲的人。他向两人挥挥手，空调的冷气温度并不是特别低，内外较小的温差让Ronaldo并没有感到更多不适。

“Anger！好久不见。”他走上前拥抱了Di María ，Ronaldo装作没有看到他垫脚的动作。“嗨，我是Lionel Messi.，一个医生。”

出乎意料的，他率先开口自我介绍了。那声音很柔和，并不像想象中的粗重，如果让Ronaldo来形容面前这个人，他一时间竟想不出一个形容词，天才总是处处让人意外？

Ronaldo握住Messi伸出的手。

“Cristiano Ronaldo，一个演员，也许你在电影院里见过我。”

“噢！我听同事提起过你，虽然我几乎从不去电影院。”Messi收回手客套的笑着，Ronaldo瞥到那条手环不见了。“也许你可以给我一个签名。”

“他可以给你很多签名，Leo。” Di María插话道。“但是他从快有一层楼高的地方摔倒了头，也许有轻微脑震荡，所以我来找你。”

“大明星可不能出事儿。”Messi踮起脚去摘下Ronaldo额角的纱布，里面的伤口已经消过毒，而撕裂的伤口仍然狰狞着蜿蜒在他硬挺的脸庞上。“不过他是怎么找到你的？”

“我在巴塞罗那度假，而我是唯一一个在这里的他的朋友。”

“到这儿坐下，等我一下。”Messi指了指客厅的沙发，转过身走向一个房间。Di María坐到Ronaldo的身边，拿起桌子上已经准备好的马黛茶。显然，延迟了那么久开门的原因就是这两杯茶。

“他刚刚有一条条纹手带，而现在没有了。”Ronaldo也拿起杯子低下头抿了一口后将他返回原处，他扭过头不理解的看着对这干涩液体趋之若附的人。

“蓝白色的？那是在西班牙的阿根廷人的标志。我也有一条，不过并不经常戴，下次我可以拿给你看。”

“不必了，我就是随口一说而已。”

Messi在这时提着一个深棕色的皮质箱子走出来，他坐在Ronaldo的另一边，将各式各样的工具摆满桌子。

“准备好接受缝针了吗？Ronaldo？”

“你可以叫我Crist，然后告诉我这是无痕的手术！”他耸耸肩认命的抬起头。

“我要给你注射麻药，可能有一点点疼，感觉会怪怪的。”Messi弯下腰近距离的观察着那点伤口，Ronaldo感觉到他贴的很近，两个人的体温在狭小的间隔之间互相纠缠着。

一股刺痛传来，Ronaldo让自己的身形顿了一下缓缓靠在椅背上，他隐隐约约能够看到Messi正在做些什么，额角传来着麻木的撕扯感，最后他抬起脖颈，阖上眼睛，只听得见自己缓慢的呼吸声。

(非医科生只给眼睛缝过针所以有Bug请忽略。)

Messi望了一眼因为疲倦而在缝合过程中昏睡过去的Ronaldo点点头又摇摇头，局部麻醉的药效还有两到三个小时。

“你的朋友？什么朋友？”

“退役的特工，转行做演员，从来不用替身的勤勤恳恳的职业精神。他很年轻但是你绝对想不到他曾经有多辉煌。” Di María编辑完一条短信后抬起头说道：“那真是让西班牙为之撼动，像你一样。”

“我不是那样的人，你有多了解他？”Messi了然笑着摆摆手然后迅速的收敛的表情，认真的的看着对方，他的心里逐渐有了一个轮廓，但这个人着实不一样。

“非常了解。所以我把他带到你这儿。” Di María再次拿起手机。

“他不像这种人。”说完这句话两人便说起一些无关紧要的话题，甚至打开电视玩起的游戏，用来消磨等待的时光。

02

Ronaldo搓了搓眼睛，视线朦朦胧胧的看不清究竟有什么，不安感让他探出手摸索着身边。

Messi与Di María是被大厅的响声吸引过来的，瓷器跌落在地面的声音太具有代表性，他们对视了一眼将游戏按了暂停，默契的快步走向外面。Ronaldo面部的肌肉在无法控制的痉挛着，他同样被碎掉的杯子吓了一跳，刚刚从昏睡中复苏的神经条件反射般的绷得僵硬。Messi走过来收拾残局，他弯下腰用纸巾擦拭着地面不多的茶。

Ronaldo不解的看着Messi竟然能熟练的拾起那些细小的碎片，而且手指却不被划伤。

“你欠我一个杯子。”Messi起身将残破的碎片送走后折返到Ronaldo的前面，他将一张白色牛皮纸的名片递过去，上面低调的只写了名字和电邮。

“我好像在今天欠下了很多东西。”Ronaldo接过来垂下眼睑查看着，然后他将名片返过来却发现不再有其它的字迹。这个人有些过于脱节了，邮件总是不能迅速即使的传递信息，他这样想着，现在还会有人在家里中规中矩的泡茶接客吗？“你的名片上没有电话号码？这太不方便了。”

“你都已经知道我住在哪里了。”Messi对此并没有回答，只是摆出一副很疏离的样子站在那里。

“我们该离开了，Crist，拆线就需要你自己联系了。” Di María在心里叹了口气站出来圆场，一个比一个难解决，Messi肯定在心里记住他了。

“好吧，很高兴认识你。”Ronaldo心不在焉的回答着。

送走了两个人，房子中还弥漫着有人聚集的气息，Messi一个人清理了那些沾着血的棉球和纱布，他拎着黑色的垃圾袋走出大门，室外的空气很清新，他有些无所事事的走在路上，回复了几条没来得及查看的短信。

“嗨！Leo！”

“好久不见！”Messi惊讶的望着迎面走来的旧友。【不在场证明】

\-------------

已经是傍晚却又嘈杂的轰鸣声，Messi隐隐约约看到隔壁不被有钱人挑拣看好的住宅被卖出去。

他曾经与Antonella在讨论选择M10与N11两栋的哪一栋时，她很认真的告诉他选择另一栋简直就是神经不正常，N11可是同样的价格却小了四分之一而且濒临大道。

Messi因为想起这些而感到一些奇怪的温暖，他并没有过多在意，在丢完垃圾后便回到家中。

“你想我吗？”Messi对着镜子调整了一下卫衣的领口，装作很认真的样子对自己说着，他重复了几次最后不自在的笑着耸耸肩。如果想念可以这么轻松的脱口而出，他便不再那么重要了。

他拿起车钥匙犹豫了一下又放回柜子里，然后再次离开。

\------------  
“他已经迟到了一个小时了，你们要做生意就得拿出点诚意，Carles，还是你的人都管不好？”在奢华的环境中有人叫嚣着发泄的不满，踏着高跟鞋身材姣好的姑娘们在几个手势下送上新一轮的酒水，但这却让更多的人开始起哄。

“他一会就到。” Iniesta突然开口说话，Carles的位置在他的右后方，他们都穿着着正式却又风格不一的西装，有人甚至穿着休闲外套来的。

仅是一句话却完全控制了局面，刚刚的骚乱慢慢平息。他同样为拖沓时间而恼火，如果环视在座的人，无一不是政坛人士与警察。

“我来晚了。”正在所有人不耐烦时，一个矮个子的男人推开门走进来，在西装革履的人群众穿着休闲装的人显得格外凹凸，他像是一个错进赌场的人，却散发着运筹帷幄的气场。

“下面我们来谈谈？”他走向Iniesta的身边，接过他递过来的文件阅览着。

如果下次他还是这样面瘫着接过我递的东西，那下次就让别人去做这个吧。Iniesta看了一眼正低着头的人，向后退了一步专心观察着这里的所有人。

“让我们冒这么大风险急忙过来，就要先说明白，为什么Barcelona的生意一定要等他来了才能开始，Carles？” 

“说话注意些，警察先生。”有人走出来站在众人面前，灯光下他似乎才唯一的焦点。

“你从英国来这儿是为他们说话的吗？Torres。”

“你认识我却不认识他？”Torres愣了一下，然后好像是听到了莫大的玩笑，他捋了捋自己的金发笑起来。“你们应该记住他。”

Torres正与他们纠缠不清，为这边赢取了更多商讨的时间，这是一次突发交易，没有人做好准备，这是一所赌场，而这一轮的筹码太过丰厚让无数人虎视眈眈。

“David，你把他叫回来了。” 

“他愿意帮我们，在这种情况，金童的面子很大。”David犹豫了一下，继续说道。“真的要这么做吗？我们可以对此保持沉默。”

“Real Madrid那边的人不会善罢甘休的，而且他还不知道这些呢。”

“Casillas这个面子都不给？” Iniesta插话道。

“都是身不由己，Iniesta。”迟到的人阖上文件，摇摇头。“这趟浑水好进难出。”

\------------- 

Messi闪过两个赌场的安保走进角落里，他推开一道门缝贴着墙壁走进深处，空间里安静与外面的吵闹相差很大。这里是安全的，他关上了灯，摸索的走到柜子前。

他掏出手机，打开了摄像头。黑漆漆的屏幕中零星的凹凸出几个红色的圆点，Messi小心的从侧面绕过去，他伸出手从下面托起一本书，小心翼翼的从折角哪里翻开，紧张让他的呼吸有些不平稳，最后他深呼吸将那迷你的摄像头取了出来，他手掌用力将它捏坏。

下一个。

结束了，他一边想着一边擦着脖颈中的汗水。是谁能做到这个？Messi坐在椅子上望着那些已经下线的摄像头，思索着叹了口气，这还不是重要的，他从金属制桌子的第二个抽屉中抽出一本账目，上面的数却并非料想般的大得惊人。

一个灯泡的光不足以照亮整个空间，但也不会让电费账目上出现太大出入，昏暗的环境中似乎有一种无形的压迫感，Messi并不感觉心虚或者担心，这是安全的。

没有钟表就没有人知道时间过的有多快，他将账目重新抽屉里，从第一个抽屉中拿出那把小巧的锁别在上面，然后他扯了扯锁身确认已经牢固。

\------------- 

“Antonella,I need you.”

\-------------  
Messi躺在卧室的床上，他翻了个身从这一边滚到那一边，手机屏幕的光打在他的脸上。

Cr7_185：后天你有空吗？我想他有点发炎了，伤口很疼，而且我感觉有些头晕。#Sad#

M：我想我有空，你可以在那天下午到我的办公室？离我家四个街区外的地方，我发了标志建筑的图片给你，因为我没记住那条街叫什么名字。

M：我搬过去不久。

Cr7_185：好的，你隔了一天才回复我的邮件，真是太不方便了。能给我你的电话号码吗？:）

M：这像是高中生才会做的事情，我不会给你电话号码的。:）

03  
Ronaldo扯了扯被子将目光重新锁定在平板电脑的对话的对话上，尴尬的话题让他忍不住游神到受伤的前几个小时，那不是一场意外。

短暂的补眠让困乏感更多的贴服着他刚刚放松的躯体上，Ronaldo不情不愿的闭着眼睛坐起身子，他无视掉还在嗡嗡作响的手机闹铃。他粗重的喘息着，然后重重摔回床上。任性一次也许也不会带来太多的问题吧？他下意识的想着，棉被随着动作以一种扭曲的姿态缠在他的腿上——摄影师会大声夸赞足够性感，Gerard Pique会朝着他大腿一巴掌，然后肆意的笑他。

“你如果再不去片场，导演会骂死你。然后Iker骂死我。”

“那Iker也算是为民除害了。” Ronaldo闭着眼躲避着拍打，随即打了个激灵弹跳而起，一瞬间丢了所有的困意，他抬起手指着Pique，却被高个子男人翻了个白眼打了手腕。“你……你怎么进我家家门的？！”

“从窗进来的。” Pique指了指随风扬起的米黄色布制品，窗户大开着任由冰冷的风灌入室内，而床头的矮桌为他抵挡了大半，他望着还没有回过神的Ronaldo。

“你竟然真的信了！？Iker给了我钥匙”他一边说着一边讲钥匙抛在了桌子上。“他偏偏是急着找你，你却偏偏任性发作。我送你去见他，然后你们需要帮我向Cesc解释为什么我迟到了两个小时。”

“他找我？” Ronaldo从床上走到实木地板上，一边套着裤子发问。“而且你什么时候和他约会的时候不迟到？”

“外乡人，约会迟到是种传统，你不懂。”他笑着反驳道，然后微微垂下眼睑凭借着傲人的身高巡视着每一个角落，他迅速收敛了笑容，神情严肃的咳嗽了几声。“说正事。他急着找你帮忙，有几场命案，他觉得这是有关联的。”

“找我帮忙？我已经离开很久了。”

“你现在是个演员，包装比我们都完美，不会有人会想到那个每天在镜头低下撩拨人神经的性感的Cristiano Ronaldo是我们的人。”

“你说的我像是在拍限制片。” Ronaldo系上衬衣的最后一枚领口。

“我可没这么说，我给你买了三明治，快去洗漱，我去车上等你。”他说着转身向外走去，Ronaldo却在此时开口。

“等我两分钟就好，我们一起出去。”


End file.
